1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to rowing boat footrest assembly that includes a pivotable footrest member.
2. Background Information
Rowing is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation. Moreover, rowing has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether rowing is for recreation or competition, the rowing industry is constantly improving the various components of rowing boats and equipment used by rowing enthusiasts. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the rowing boat footrest structure.
Traditionally, the footrest in a rowboat is an angled surface upon which a rower can brace his or her feet to provide increased power during the rowing process. Recently, footrests have been provided with simple shoe retaining straps or mechanisms that hold a rower's shoe against the surface of the footrest. However, there is a problem with such structures in that the rowers shoe and foot are fixed in place and cannot move or pivot with the motion of the rower during the rowing back and forth stroke.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved footrest configuration that allows for movement of a rower's foot relative to a footrest. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.